It is well known that there is a great shortage of donor organs, which may be used for transplantation.
After harvesting, the organs should be examined and evaluated for viability to be used for transplantation purpose. The evaluation may be performed at a physiological temperature of about 37° C., such as between 30° C. and 40° C., or alternatively at a lower temperature. During the evaluation, the organs may be perfused by and/or surrounded by an evaluation fluid similar to blood.
Normally, the organs cannot be transplanted immediately, but a recipient should be found, which may take some time. Moreover, the organ to be transplanted should be transported to the recipient or the recipient be transported to the organ. Thus, the organs may be preserved for some hours or days, often at hypothermal conditions. During preservation, the organs may be perfused by and/or surrounded by a preservation fluid.
There are several previously known evaluation fluids and preservation fluids. Such medical fluids involve compromises between cost and performance.
An evaluation fluid may operate at a physiological temperature of about 37° C. and provide support for metabolism of the organ, at least to a certain degree. Such a fluid may be whole blood or a synthetic fluid operating similar to blood, or a combination.
A preservation fluid may be optimized for operation at low temperature, during which the metabolism of the organ is low.
There is a need for a medical fluid, which is more versatile than those presently used, and which is suitable for evaluation and preservation of organs after harvesting and before transplantation.
W02010077200A1 and W02010077201A1 disclose fluids which are used for supporting body functions in a brain-dead body. The contents of these patent applications are incorporated in the present specification by reference.